summer days and chew toys
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: fun story about jake and nessie. “I mean, it’s meant for a real dog, but I’m kinda addicted to chewing it now."


Disclaimer: ok, so I didn't come up with twilight, or else I'd be writing professionally, and not just fun fanfictions. (Ha-ha. Try saying that five times fast) anywho, I've really been meaning to do a jake/renesme story, so here I sit, listening to my brother's psp cuz I need music and don't have mine, so here's something random!! (ps: NOTE TO ALL WHO HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DAWN: DO NOT READ!!! SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!! You have been warned……)

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh, sometimes I absolutely _hate_ being a werewolf, I mean, shape shifter." Jake whined. "Summer heat is the worst. Even when I don't have fur on, it's really hot."

Renesmee placed her cool hand on his cheeks, with a very confused face on.

"Oh, don't worry nessie. I'll be ok, it's just so hot out." Jake smiled.

The small girl thought for a moment, then ran into the small cottage that belonged to her parents behind the Cullen home. It was about an hour before Jake started getting worried. He slowly tiptoed by the door to the cottage and found the door left open. He called out before walking silently in.

"Wow, those guys did a good job decorating. Bet it must be nice to be so rich…" Jake mused.

He continued walking in, until he squeaked on a small dog toy. He picked it up and saw a tag on it that said, "To Jake, from nessie."

"Haha, very funny, I may be a dog, but I don't really like chew toys." Jake laughed as he put the new duck in his mouth.

A couple minutes later, he realized he was chewing on the duck and dropped it. He stared at it, contemplating if he should chew more on it.

"I mean, it's meant for a real dog, but I'm kinda addicted to chewing it now. I bet I could fetch it faster than any dog I know." Jake thought. "Wait! What am I _doing?_ Ok Jake, just tell yourself you are NOT a dog, and you will be able to tear yourself away from the delectable, chewy…..AUGH!" (nts: use this paragraph for story summary)

"Jake? Why are you drooling over that stuffed duck like you're about to kill it?" Bella walked in.

"Um, I, ah-" Jake couldn't think of anything to say.

She laughed and walked towards him.

"It's ok. Alice says that a lot of guys do that in my presence now, but I think you might have been swooning over him." Bella laughed as she pointed to the duck.

"Thanks for the gift. You know it's not my birthday for another couple of days." Jake admitted.

"Yeah, I know, but you seemed to find your present when you trespassed here." Bella smirked.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to find nessie." Jake replied.

"Sit down and talk to me until she gets back. I think she went with Alice some where." Bella started.

There was a silence in the air that wasn't exactly suffocating; however, Jake was restless and started to walk around, duck in mouth.

"Have you thought of a name?" Bella broke the silence.

"What?" Jake perked up. "For what? The duck?"

"Of course. If it's going to be with you a lot, you might as well give it a name. How about chewy? You know, like Chewbacca?" Bella noted.

"nah. That's kinda creepy, Bella. But I guess I will think of something, now that you mention it. Maybe I should call it juicy- I mean, ducky. Yes, I will call it ducky. Unimaginative as it is, it works." Jake compromised.

"Boy do I feel sorry for your kids." Bella half scoffed. "You can't pick names."

"Ducks and kids are two different things, don't you think? Especially with genes as weird as ours, being part vampire, human and werewolf." Jake smiled.

Before Jake and Bella could continue, Alice and Renesmee walked in.

"Well, we had to chase him down, but we finally caught our prey." Alice started.

"Come to think of it, this was renesmee's first time, wasn't it?" Bella thought aloud.

"Yea, you'd be surprised how hard it was to chase him down. Especially since he was just in town. You don't really see them anymore." Alice mused.

"Wait, are you guys talking about nessie's first hunt? I thought she ate human food. And if it's a big deal, wouldn't Bella and Edward go too?" Jake stood up.

All three girls stood in the living room, looking at Jake.

"What are you talking about? We just went to go get some ice cream. You don't really see the ice cream guy around anymore, so we had to chase him down." Alice looked confused.

Renesmee walked over to Jake with a couple of ice cream cones and held one out for him.

"Aw, you knew I was hot and got me some ice cream! Thanks, nessie!" Jake smiled.

He grabbed her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned. They ate their ice cream, and afterwards, Jake chewed on ducky on the sidewalk with nessie on his lap, chomping on the foot.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ok, I don't know when Jake's birthday is, I just sorta eyeballed a date. And I really didn't have spoilers, now that nessie is common knowledge, but oh wells. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
